scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Panic at the Playground
|previousepisode = Game, Set, Laugh! |nextepisode = Jurassic Bark }} Panic at the Playground is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang arrives at the world's largest playground only to find it haunted by a sand monster! Meanwhile Daphne is busy on the slides and the swings. Plot “Alright, I made it!” exclaimed a little boy, standing in the sand of a massive playground. It was a bright sunny day. Slides stretched all around. There were swings all around. He climbed up some steps and walked up to some really high up swings. He then got off and walked up another staircase. He came to a stop in front of two transparent slides. One was tinted red and the other blue. “Hey Josh,” said a voice. A little boy turned around. There was an older kid standing there. “Greetings Tony,” said Josh, the little boy. He walked over to the slide. “Don’t go down there, Josh!” exclaimed Tony. “You might get attacked by the sand monster! And you’re a little kid.” “I may look like a young boy, but inside…” muttered Josh, in his high pitched voice. “Inside what?” asked Tony. “I AM A BEAST!” roared Josh in an incredibly deep voice. He started to laugh then walked towards the side. “It’s ridiculous. A shapeshifting sand monster. Who ever heard of such a thing?” “But I’m your older brother and I’m supposed to watch you!” exclaimed Tony. “Come down the other slide if you’re so scared,” said Josh. He got into the blue slide. Tony got into the other. They didn’t notice the sand next to them. They began to slide down, and the sand shaped into a snake. It began to slide down after Tony. “This is great!” exclaimed Josh. “I guess,” said Tony. Suddenly, he saw the sand snake and screamed! “Hey, I guess the sand monster came for you,” said Josh. “Not me. If it had come for me, I would have fought back.” “Help me!” cried Tony. “I can’t,” said Josh. “Oh well. You shouldn’t have been so afraid.” The sand snake went up to above Tony, turned into just pure sand, and fell atop him. It pushed him down. Josh and the sand stared at each other. “If this slide wasn’t so long, we’d be fighting right now,” said Josh. He came to a stop at the bottom of the slide. A bunch of other little kids were there. The sand turned into some sort of sand person. People screamed and ran. “I am not afraid,” said Josh in his deep voice. He charged at the sand man. It grabbed him. “Want to fight!?” cried Josh. “No thanks,” said the sand monster. It threw him onto a swing, which was going so fast he flew off of it and landed in a bush. It laughed, took a step onto the sand, and sunk back in. … “Okay,” said Fred. “Thanks for giving me the directions. Lock Traps, creator of How to be a Leader! I just can’t wait to talk to him.” “Turn left,” said Daphne. “This should be interesting,” said Velma, shrugging. “Like, I’m starving,” said Shaggy. “Me too,” said Scooby. “The hunger’s real.” “Well, there isn’t any food at the International Annual Leader’s Convention,” said Fred. “We’ll eat after Lock’s three-hour speech.” “We get three-hour speeches from you about being a leader every day,” said Velma. “Do we really have to listen to some random guy?” “Some random guy who has no food?” asked Shaggy. “Sounds boring,” said Scooby. “That’s what I thought,” said Daphne. “So that’s why I’ve been giving false directions! The International Annual Leader’s Convention is about three hundred miles the other way.” “What?!” cried Fred. “You what?!” “Great idea,” said Velma. “Like, thanks so much Daph!” exclaimed Shaggy. “You should be proud,” added Scooby. “Instead I took us to a playground!” exclaimed Daphne. “Wait... what?” asked Velma. “A playground?” asked Fred. “It’s, like, been years since I was last at a playground,” said Shaggy. “And now we’re going back!” “Finally,” said Scooby. “So, let me get this straight,” said Fred. “You gave me the wrong directions. Then, you took us to… a playground?” “Yeah,” said Daphne. “Not just any playground. It’s The Super Jumbo Deluxe Not Gumbo Silly Little Fun Though Playground for Kids and Dogs Oh!” “I’ve read about The Super Jumbo Deluxe Not Gumbo Silly Little Fun Though Playground for Kids and Dogs Oh,” said Velma. “It’s the largest playground ever built. Construction began in 1981 and ended in 2014. It has a restaurant, its own massive playground, a long path to walk with miniature playgrounds on the way, and more. It was built by Johnathon Samson’s grandchildren when he requested it in his will.” “Cool,” said Shaggy. “Keep it real,” said Scooby. “I don’t care about The Deluxe Stuff Super Gumbo thingy,” said Fred. “I care about meeting the creator of my favorite show!” “It’s not The Deluxe Stuff Super Gumbo thingy,” argued Daphne. “It’s The Super Jumbo Deluxe Not Gumbo Silly Little Fun Though Playground for Kids and Dogs Oh!” “Like, kids! Even ones that meddle,” said Shaggy. “And meddling dogs too,” said Scooby. “I guess it’s better than seeing Fred’s uncle who changed his name do a speech,” said Velma. “How’d you figure out he was my uncle?” asked Fred. “You told us,” said Daphne. “Nobody let me in on the secret,” said Shaggy. “I thought it best not to inform you,” said Scooby, patting Shaggy’s back. The van drove up to a massive playground. It had many swings, slides, and more. The gang walked up to it. “Like, I want to ride the swings!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Slides for me,” said Scooby. “Why not both?” asked Daphne. She ran off, and they followed. “This is one awful day,” said Fred. “A playground? It’s stupid! I’m not a little kid! It’s not like people over five play on playgrounds!” Several adults, older kids, and teenagers on slides and swings all glanced at Fred, angrily. “Get him!” yelled a man. They all charged at Fred. Velma saw them coming and looked around. “Bye!” exclaimed Velma. She bolted off. Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne were looking at a map of the park and wandering around. “Ah, we made it,” said Daphne. “The Ultra Swings!” “Like, I am so ready,” said Shaggy. “Let’s do this,” said Scooby. Lightning flashed. It began to rain. Daphne flipped on a radio that played epic music. Scooby and Shaggy ran at the Ultra Swings and jumped on. However, they slipped on the water and fell down into the sand. The music stopped playing. The rain ended. “You guys okay?” called Daphne. “Like, picture perfect,” moaned Shaggy. “I think I broke something,” muttered Scooby. Daphne walked over. Scooby and Shaggy stood up. Suddenly, the sand monster rose out from the ground. It roared! “Oh no,” said Shaggy. “This is terrifying already!” “Eh… I’ve seen more terrifying in my time,” said Scooby. “What is this thing?” asked Daphne. The sand monster roared and walked towards them. They came to a stop in front of a wall. “Like, we’re doomed,” said Shaggy. “You think?” asked Scooby. “Like, it was nice knowing you,” said Shaggy. “It was nice,” said Scooby. “Then the monsters came…” There was no escape! Suddenly, Fred ran over. He was being chased by a group of people. They knocked the sand monster back into the ground and ran off. Velma walked over. “Wow,” said Velma. “He really got them mad.” “He got all those people mad?” asked Daphne. “Pretty much,” said Velma. “Like, wow,” said Shaggy. “Who knew?” asked Scooby. A man ran over. “Hi! I’m Joel Samson, owner of The Super Jumbo Deluxe Not Gumbo Silly Little Fun Though Playground for Kids and Dogs Oh. Are you having a nice time?” “No,” said Fred, walking over. He had bandages all over him. “Great,” said Joel Samson. “What was that sand monster we just encountered?” asked Daphne. “Like, he was creepy,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, terrific,” said Scooby. He laughed. “Get it?” “That sand monster has been haunting my playground,” said Joel Samson. “It’s one shifty shapeshifter. Really, one shifty shapeshifter. It’s seriously… well, I don’t know how else I could word it, one shifty shapeshifter! I hope some mystery solvers come and get rid of it.” He walked off. “Well gang,” said Fred. “It looks like we’ve got a mystery on our hands! Let’s split up. Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, and Velma you guys check out the playground. I have my own thing to check out.” He ran off towards the Mystery Machine. … Velma, Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby were on the playground, looking around. Two kids walked over. “Yo, I’m Anton!” exclaimed the little boy. “I’m five! Are you younger than me?” “No, we’re older,” said Shaggy. “Even me,” said Scooby. “Isn’t it pretty easy to tell?” asked Velma. Daphne nodded. “Pretty much,” she said. “Well, I’m glad to meet somebody younger than me,” said Anton. “This is my older sister, Janetta. She’s two hundred and six!” Janetta nodded. “I’m two hundred and six,” she explained. They walked off. A man walked up behind them. “I’m Brock Banker,” he said. “Seen any sand monsters? I’m a monster hunter!” “Yeah,” said Daphne. “Like, it was awful,” added Shaggy. “He was over there,” said Scooby. “Can you guys donate me a camera?” he asked. “I still haven’t found real monsters, so they haven’t given me any money yet. I’m just using my phone.” “No cameras here,” said Velma. “Alright, bye,” said Brock. He ran off. Suddenly, the sand monster jumped onto the playground! They all ran over to the van, only to find it gone. The gang-without-Fred all ran. The chase scene starts. Velma is running from the sand monster. She runs up the stairs and over to a slide. She climbs up it, and sees a bunch of kids coming down. They knock her backwards and everybody lands in front of the sand monster and runs. Daphne is running from the sand monster. It begins to rain. She jumps over to the Ultra Swings, but doesn’t slip. The sand monster follows but does slip! He turns into a rope, and falls down to the ground slowly. Shaggy is running from the sand monster. He bumps into Scooby, and they run into the restaurant. The sand monster follows in! They run through, running into tables and people they bolt into the kitchen and throw food at him. The sand monster catches it, the two buddies run out, and it roars. The Mystery Machine is driving along. It parks in front of the International Annual Leader’s Convention. Fred gets out and walks inside. All the people who were mad at him at the playground are waiting! He bolts into the car and drives away. They all jump into a taxi and follow! Daphne is running from the sand monster. She bumps into Velma. They bump into Scooby and Shaggy. They run in the direction of the parking lot and find Fred running from the people! They all run towards the sand monster! It sees them coming and goes back into the sand. The gang hides from all the people and they run past them. The chase scene ends. “Where were you?” asked Daphne. “The place I wanted to go in the first place,” said Fred. “Now,” said Velma. “We should actually split up.” “Like, I volunteer for restaurant searching,” said Shaggy. “Same here,” said Scooby. “Alright,” said Fred. “Shaggy and Scooby, search the restaurant. Daphne, Velma, and I will go talk to Joel.” … Shaggy and Scooby walked through the doors of the restaurant. They sat down at a table. “Like, searching for clues is no use on an empty stomach,” said Shaggy. “Or else the clues end up in your stomach,” agreed Scooby. “Like, from now on, we should end every sentence with stomach,” suggested Shaggy. “Why would we end every sentence with stomach?” asked Scooby. “Like, you’re right, it was a terrible idea, blame my stomach,” said Shaggy. “I will as long as we don’t blame my stomach,” said Scooby. A waiter walked over. “What food would you like?” “I’ll, like, take one of everything for my stomach,” said Shaggy. “Same, you know who’s hungry, my stomach,” said Scooby. The waiter walked off. “Like, we promised not to end every sentence with stomach,” said Shaggy. “I just realize we have been ending out sentences with stomach this entire time!” “Oh well,” said Scooby. “We had no choice!” Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were talking to Joel Samson. “When did the sand monster first appear?” asked Fred. “About a month ago,” said Joel Samson. “Who first saw it?” asked Daphne. “Some kid named Joey Fluffy,” said Joel Samson. “Fluffy?” asked Daphne. “Yeah,” said Joel. “What did he say happened?” asked Velma. “He was sitting there with a bunch of little kids when the sand monster scared away him and all of his little kid buddies,” said Joel Samson. “Ha, I told you that playgrounds are only for little kids!” exclaimed Fred. Suddenly, all the adults, teenagers, and older kids ran in. “Get rid of him!” yelled one of them. “Run!” exclaimed Joel. They all ran outside, but the sand monster came up from the ground, grabbed him, and slid off. Fred ran out followed by the people. He bolted to the Mystery Machine and drove away. “Well,” said Daphne. “I guess it’s pretty hard to have Fred’s help today.” “Yeah,” said Velma. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were walking along the playground after finishing their food. They bumped into Janetta. “I’m two hundred and six,” she said. She began to walk off and the sand monster rose out of the ground! It roared and began to come towards Scooby and Shaggy. “There is a rumor sand monsters don’t attack people who are two hundred and six,” said Janetta. “Proof!” The sand monster continued towards Scooby and Shaggy! “Like, this is creepy!” cried Shaggy. “There’s no way out!” “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. He glanced around. “Never mind.” The sand monster shapeshifted into a spider and began to run towards them. Scooby and Shaggy ran out to the road and hopped in a taxi. It began to drive, and the sand monster changed into a car and came after them! It turned left, then right, then left. The taxi drove up a hill, then stopped. Scooby and Shaggy got out and jumped towards the Ultra Swings. They landed and began to swing. The sand monster shapeshifted into a spider, climbed up the wall, and jumped towards Scooby and Shaggy. They grabbed it, hopped off the swings, tossed it towards the group of people Fred had angered, and began to fall. Epic music began to play as it went into slow motion. Shaggy landed on the edge of a slide. Scooby of the other. They began to slide down of their feet, then jumped to a swing. Scooby cut the chains, and the two buddies swung across, landed on the seat parts of the swings, and began to slide down the top of the slides. It ended, they flew in the air, jumped off of the flying swing seats, slowly rolled up into balls, spun forwards, unrolled themselves, grabbed the two swings, pushed backwards, flew forwards, and landed in the sand in front of Fred, Daphne, and Velma. “You guys did that in two seconds,” said Velma. “Congratulations.” “Like, we’ll tell you what happened,” said Shaggy. “In a safe place like the van,” said Scooby. Soon, the gang was in the Mystery Machine. “So that’s it?” asked Daphne. “Nothing left out or added?” “Nope,” said Scooby. “You know, keep it real.” “Interesting,” said Fred. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” “If you’re thinking that I’ve got this mystery just about wrapped up and it is time to set a trap, then yes,” said Velma. “Great,” said Fred. “It’s time to set a Lock Trap!” “I think that’s from How to be a Leader,” said Daphne. … Scooby and Shaggy were playing on the playground. “Like, this is so fun!” exclaimed Shaggy. “I can’t believe we’re the only ones left,” said Scooby. “I know,” said Shaggy. “Well, I’ll never leave.” “Who would?” asked Scooby. Fred, Daphne, and Velma were hiding in the bushes. “Now, this entire plan needs me to stay hidden to work,” said Fred. “Don’t make a sound.” “Okay,” said Daphne. Velma nodded. Suddenly, the sand monster walked up to Shaggy and Scooby and roared! “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Run!” cried Scooby. They all ran towards Fred’s hiding spot, but suddenly came to a stop when the group of adults, teenagers, and older kids began to walk by. “Stop!” exclaimed an adult. “I smell him!” “Oh great,” said Fred. He came out of hiding and ran away. “Keep doing it!” Daphne and Velma jumped up and threw a net on the sand creature. Shaggy and Scooby turned on a hose and sprayed water at the sand creature, melting it away to reveal a costume. Fred walked back over with a police officer. “Time to see who our sand creature really is,” he said, pulling off the mask. “Anton!” exclaimed Daphne. “Like, it’s that weird kid,” said Shaggy. “Duh,” said Scooby. “Just as I suspected,” said Velma. “Joel and Janetta were both seen with the sand creature, leaving Anton and Brock. But Brock said he had no funding, he couldn’t even afford a camera. If he couldn’t get a camera, he couldn’t get this costume with high tech devices to shapeshift the sand around him. Anton wanted to scare everybody off and take the park.” “And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn’t for you meddling kids!” exclaimed Anton. The police officer took Anton away and the gang nodded. Suddenly, Fred stopped. “Wait… he called us meddling… kids?! He’s younger than us!” The gang shrugged. “Like I said before, only little kids,” said Fred. He walked off into a building. The group of adults, teenagers, and older kids were waiting. As the gang walked towards the Mystery Machine to wait for Fred, they heard him scream. … The gang was at the International Annual Leader’s Convention. “I’m glad I wasn’t late,” said Fred. “Sorry folks, Lock Traps will not be able to speak today, his flight was cancelled,” said an announcer. “Lucky us,” said Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Lawns Cast and Characters Villains *Sand monster Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *None Quotes *"I'm glad I wasn't late." - Fred Home Media